Catch Up
by Show Expert 1
Summary: I decided to try something different. I don't know why I like this pairing I just do. Anyway two members from total drama run into each other and decided to catch up


A guy with piercings and a green Mohawk was walking into a bar looking around and didn't have a care and went to the counter.

"Give me a beer now." The guy said in a demanding tone and the bar tender got him his beer.

"I'll have an apple teeny please." A hot blonde said and the guy noticed her.

"Lindsay is that you?" The guy said and the girl noticed her.

"Darnel." Lindsay said.

"It's Duncan, you blonde." Duncan said. "Anyway I haven't seen you since total drama after a few years."

"Yeah I know, I haven't seen you in so long." Lindsay said. "Hey have you ever gone back to prison?"

"Nope I did my time, so what brings you here." Duncan said.

"Oh just taking some me time. I get a modeling gig in a few weeks." Lindsay said.

"I can imagine you as a model." Duncan said as he looked at her figure. "Did you get those done or are they real?" He reached for her breast.

"Duncan stop." Lindsay said as she slapped away his hand. After a little while and a few drinks they got all caught up.

"Hey Lindsay you like to come back to my place." Duncan said.

"Sure. Why?" Lindsay said.

"We can just hang out, I mean after all that time on total drama we never got to know each other and I haven't seen any of the others in a while." Duncan said.

"Okay." Lindsay said as she got up from her seat and they headed for Duncan's car.

…..

Duncan's Place

"Here we are." Duncan said and when Lindsay saw it she thought it was nicer than what a person that was in prison would be like.

"Wow this place is amazing." Lindsay said.

"I did win total drama action after all." Duncan said. "Hey how about you grab a couple glasses and we can have some whine." When Lindsay reached for the glasses on the top shelf Duncan settled in the chair and got a good look at her behind. "So how are things with you and Tyler?"

"Not so well. After total drama we split up because he thought I was a dumb blonde and I thought he just cared for sports." Lindsay said. "What about you and Gwen?"

"After the whole Courtney thing and she went to college we decided to take a break and just wait until she gets back." Duncan said. They talked some more and drinking some whine.

"Oh remember that time I forgot Tyler's name." Lindsay said all dizzy.

"About all those times." Duncan said a little more straight and they both were laughing.

"Oh I never felt so something." Lindsay said.

"Probably not a good idea to have whine after we just came from a bar." Duncan said. "Maybe you should get some sleep now."

"I better get some sleep. I think I'll head home." Lindsay said.

"I'll drive you. You can't walk or drive home since your drunk, but I'm good a little." Duncan said as they walked to the door.

"Oh hey remember that time we went to the movies?" Lindsay said.

"We only went to a movie because you won the mystery challenge in total drama action." Duncan said. "Why did you pick me back then?"

"I thought it would upset Courtney since I didn't like her back then." Lindsay said.

"Yeah it she didn't show it, but it must have drove her crazy. I remember my ears were shattered." Duncan said.

"Hey you know I never noticed how tough, strong, and cute you are. If you're hurting maybe this will help." Lindsay said as she kissed him. Duncan kissed her back and they just wouldn't stop. They got more wild. Duncan pinned her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Whew I feel so hot with a hot girl on me." Duncan said as he kissed her again and took her to his bed. He placed her down and started to undress her down to nothing. "Oh those are not fake."

"I never said they did." Lindsay said as she started to undress him.

"Lindsay are you sure about his." Duncan said knowing she was still drunk.

"Oh yes." Lindsay said and she got everything off.

"Okay." Duncan said and they started kissing while sitting on the bed.

"Wait." Lindsay said.

"You just said it was okay." Duncan said and started puckering his face.

"Then again you probably have cooties." Lindsay said as she got up.

"Oh cooties huh." Duncan said and started making kissing noises.

"No." Lindsay said and ran around the room and Duncan saw her hot body move around. Lindsay tripped on the bed and Duncan got on her and started kissing her. Lindsay rolled over and started kissing his lips. They rolled around the bed and started sucking their bodies, but Duncan stopped for a minute.

"Are you ready for a real ride?" Duncan said.

"Oh yes." Lindsay said. Duncan gave her that_ ride_. He was going back and forthwith the bed moving. "OH MY GOD!" They stopped when they both reached their climax. After a while they both were under the covers breathing hard.

"Wow." Duncan said.

"I never experienced something so amazing." Lindsay said.

"Are you going to remember this, you are drunk?" Duncan said.

"How could I forget something so amazing? Besides things started getting clear after a while. I just didn't want to stop." Lindsay said.

"Alright. Well I'm going to pass out, but first." Duncan said and got right on her and kissed her with both of them blacking out.

…

Lindsay's

The next night after spending a day together Duncan took Lindsay back home.

"Well I guess this is it." Duncan said.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Lindsay said.

"I just wish the fun wouldn't end." Duncan said.

"Well maybe there is one more thing we could do." Lindsay said. Lindsay didn't really get out of the car, but it was shaking and a hand slid down the window.


End file.
